Unveiled Love
by Diesty-chan
Summary: (I know the name sux but i cudnt come up with anything better) Its a bra/goten ficcy! basically its a sorta flashback ficcy of how Goten and Bra got together thru Panny and Trunks' wedding! Please read and review


Disclaimer: Okies I don't own any of the DBZ/GT characters, only the one's I made for myself…which in this case is Fianna

Author Notes: Okies I wrote this ficcy in the summer after a woman in hospital told me how she met her husband…I thought it was so cute that I decided to base this ficcy on it…It's written in quite a few flashbacks I actually can't remember how many…I'm sorry if there are any mistakes…I'm dedicating this ficcy to Brenda and her late husband as she gave me inspiration to write this ficcy…J 

Unveiled Love

"Mom? Mom? Where are you?" Fianna Son-Briefs said a little annoyed, searching Capsule Corps for her mother. The black haired girl remained to look for her mother, repeatedly calling her name. She heard some-one rummaging around in her grandmother's lab. But her grandparents were away. Curious to whom was down there the girl cautiously walked into the lab. She heard a woman muttering things and saw the woman shoving objects out of the way. "Mom?" The girl asked wearily. The rummaging woman stopped searching for whatever she was looking for. The woman's back was to the girl. She stood up, brushing herself down. She turned to Fianna. "What is it Fia?" She walked over to her daughter. Fianna giggled a little at her mother. "What is it?" Her mother put her hands on her hips. "You've dust in your hair." Fianna giggled, pointing at her mother's dusty aquamarine hair. Her mother shrieked, shaking her head from side to side. The dust exited her long wavy aquamarine hair. The black haired girl laughed even more. Her mother stopped shaking the dust from her hair. She seemed a little dizzy until she got her balance and focus back. "So mom what were you doing down here?" Fianna stopped giggling. "I was looking for something but it's not down here. What do you want me for?" Her mother said placing a hand on Fianna's shoulder and guiding her out the room. "Oh yeah I found this." Fianna pulled out something from her pocket and showed it to her mother. Her mother shut the door of the lab and then looked at what her daughter was holding. The aquamarine woman gasped then took the photo from her daughter. Her blue eyes studied the people in the photo. " When was this taken?" Fianna asked, studying her mother with her own blue eyes. Her mother still looked at the photo. In the photo was a younger version of herself and her husband. She traced her finger over her dark headed husband in the photo; she closed her eyes remembering the day. "This was taken when I met your father." She said opening her eyes and looking down at her daughter. Fianna looked back smiling. "So how did you meet then?" "Oh Fia you wouldn't be interested." Her mother chuckled walking through to the kitchen. "No please tell me, I want to know?" Fianna begged her mom, watching the aquamarine haired lady put the kettle on. Her mother looked over to her daughter, who had made herself cosy on the breakfast barstools. The aquamarine haired mother sighed then nodded her head in agreement to tell the tale. Fianna smiled, her mother got some biscuits out the cupboard and placed them on the breakfast bar, she sat opposite her daughter. Fianna took a biscuit and started munching on it, eager to hear the story of how her parents met. "Well I guess it all started when I got a phone call of your grandma at college telling me that Trunks and Pan were getting married and I was head bridesmaid." 

Flashback

"Oh dammit! Where are them darn car keys when you need them?" Bra rummaged through her bag. The phone started ringing, making her jump. She spun round and stared at the phone before answering it. "Hello?" She muttered. "Hello, sweetie." Her mother answered cheerfully. "So what's wrong?" Bra asked. "Um…Bra, Trunks is getting married." Bulma squeaked with excitement. "Married? To Marron?" Bra questioned. "No Pan." "PAN?!" Bra cried out on shock, which was visible on her face. "Yes Pan." Bulma continued with the news. "I didn't even know Trunks liked Panny." Bra was still shocked. "Yeah they surprised both families." Bulma told her. "So when's the date?" "Well since both Trunks and Pan want you to be head bridesmaid, they've set a date after you finish college." "They want me to be head bridesmaid? Cool! I'm definitely going! WOW! A new dress!" Bra babbled on. Bulma on the other end rolled her eyes listening to Bra babble on about getting a new dress. "Um…Bra I have to go your father's just came in and is expecting his dinner. I'll talk to you soon." Bulma lied, just so she could get off the phone. "Oh okay mom. Tell daddy I love him." Bra believed her. "What about me?" Bulma pretended to sound upset. Bra smiled. "And you." "I love you too sweetie and I'll talk to you soon. Bye." "See ya mom." Both lines hung up. Bra looked at herself in a mirror hanging on the wall. She imagined herself in a bridesmaid dress. A knock on the door cut through her thoughts. For the second time that day, Bra jumped again. "Bra are you ready?" A female voice said from behind the door. "Hang on a sec, Maddy. Need my car keys." She called back. "Bra the shops aren't open all day ya know?" "I know Maddy. Got them!" Bra pulled her car keys out the small bag. She picked up her bag and keys and headed out the door.

End of Flashback

"So how old were you then?" Fianna asked picking up her third biscuit, she had munched her way through the second one when her mother was telling her about the phone call conversation. "I was twenty-one. Your father was twenty-six." Fianna looked at her father in the photo. "He doesn't look that old." "No you're right. Your father has always looks younger than he is, something to do with saiyajin gene we've all got." "You still look twenty-one mom." Fianna smiled at Bra. "Thank you sweetie." She smiled at her daughter. "So what happened when you got back for the wedding?" "Well your grandma and Uncle Trunks met me at the airport and drove me home. It was a week to go before the wedding. The next day I had my dress fitted with your Aunty Pan, your grandma and Videl. We went through loads of dresses until we found that one." Bra pointed at the dress she was wearing on the photo. 

Flashback

"Come on Bra, let's have a look?" Videl said cheerfully. Bra looked at herself in the mirror in the dressing room. It was a long flowing dress. The blue silky straps hung from her shoulders perfectly. It showed a little cleavage but not too much. She wore a sapphire tiara in her hair. Bulma and Videl had insisted that the bride and bridesmaids wore tiaras. Around Bra's neck hung a silver chain with a sapphire pendant on it. And around her wrist was a silver bracelet. On her feet were matching blue sandals. This was Bra's favorite so far. She sighed and stepped out to the two mothers and bride-to-be. "Wow! Bra you look beautiful!" Pan smiled at her friend and future sister-in-law. Bulma and Videl looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Bra's dress had been decided. "So who's next?" Pan asked. All three of them looked at Pan with raised eyebrows. "Oh how silly of me, I'm next." All three smiled at her and Bra disappeared back into the changing room. Pan, Bulma and Videl started looking at bridal dresses.

End of Flashback

"So when did you and dad meet?" Fianna asked her mother, polishing of a fifth biscuit. "Fianna if you eat anymore biscuits you'll be sick." She scouldered her. "Okay, okay it's my last." She flashed her mom a cheeky smile. Bra raised an eyebrow. "I promise." Fianna grinned. Bra leaned over and ruffled the girl's black hair. "Mom!" She moaned smoothing it out. Bra laughed and walked over to the fridge and pulled a can of coke out then poured herself a cup of tea. "So when did you and dad meet then?" Fianna persisted. Bra sat down and handed her a can. "Well I knew your father most of my life. He's your Uncle Trunks' best friend; they have been since they were toddlers. So I grew up with him being around here a lot, but he never took any real notice of me. Just thought of me as Trunks' kid sister. But I always liked him." She drank some of her tea. "So what made him like you?" Fianna asked interested. "Well I went off to college when I was eighteen and came back when I was twenty-one. I grew up a lot at college. I dunno what went through his mind when he saw me at your Uncle Trunks and Aunty Pan's wedding. Maybe you should ask him?" She smiled back. Her dark haired daughter smiled the 'Son' smile. Something you had inherited from Goku and Goten. "That's the first thing your father did when he saw me." Bra laughed a little. "Really?" Fianna knew what she meant, that he smiled at her. "Oh yes." Her mother nodded.

Flashback Time Again

Everyone watched Bra lead the bridesmaids down the center of the isle. Each of them spread rose petals over the floor. The groom and best man were already stood waiting for the bride. Bra looked at her father and mother. Her mother had finally got him in a suit. Her mother looked radiant as ever. She wore a cream skirt suit with a fancy hat over her aquamarine hair that they both share. Bulma winked at Bra and her daddy half smiled. She knew he was proud. Just that his pride masked his emotions. Bra stood to the left of where the bride is to stand. Bra peered over at her older brother and Goten. Trunks winked at her. Bra smiled at him. She was proud of him. She peered past the purple haired groom and looked at Goten. He saw her and smiled the famous 'Son' smile. (A/N: I love that smile.) Bra smiled back, wondering what he was smiling about. She stopped looking over when the 'Wedding March' started playing. Everyone turned their focus to the church doors. Pan stood in all her glory, her arm linked to her father, Gohan. Bra looked Pan. She wore the most incredible wedding dress. She wore a white corset top which lead down to a long white silky skirt, which a slit up the right side up to her knee. Her corset had lace fabric over it. Pan wore white elbow length gloves over her slender arms. Around her neck was a white diamond choker, which danced in the light. Onto her hair, she wore a dazzling diamond and white gold tiara and her hair seemed to be fixed around the tiara. From the tiara fell a veil, which fell over her face and back of her head. She wore dangling diamonds earrings in her ears. Her make-up was perfect. Bra had never seen Pan so beautiful before. Bra peered over to Trunks; his mouth was nearly on the floor. Bra saw that Pan had amazed everyone. Pan kissed her father on the cheek before they proceeded down the aisle. People watched the father and daughter walk to the groom in waiting. The Son and Briefs family and all there friends. Finally Pan got to the altar where Gohan let her go. Bra saw this was difficult for him. But then her daddy would be the same. Pan and Trunks held hands. Pan smiled at her groom-to-be; Trunks flashed her a smile back. Bra had never seen her brother so happy and she was happy to see that. She loved her brother dearly. Bra returned to her post.

End of this flashback

"So when did you actually talk to him?" Fianna rested her elbows on the table surface and placed her head in her hands. Her legs swung under the table. She was very eager to hear more. Bra smiled. "It was at the reception party. He came up to me asked me to dance. I was completely godsmacked." Fianna giggled at her mother's expression. "So did you dance with him?" "Of course!" Bra exclaimed.

Flash back time again

Bra sat at a table with her mother and 18. The two women were nattering away. Bra played with the top of her wineglass, running her finger around the top of it. She was staring at the dance

Floor, but was miles away in her mind. She didn't notice Goten coming up and talking to her. "Umm…Bra isn't it?" Goten asked he seemed nervous, because he had his hand behind his head, much like to what Goku does (A/n: I love that when Goku does that…cuteness.) Bra snapped out of her day dreaming and looked up to a nervously smiling Goten peering down at her. "Oh sorry I was miles away." She blushed. Goten laughed. "It's okay. I was just wondering if you'd like to dance?" "Sure?" Bra squeaked. Her heart beat raced ten to the dozen. "Cool!" Goten put his hand out to her help her up. She took his hand and gently got up. They waltzed over to the dance floor, hand in hand. Bra was blushing. Finally they got on the dance floor. It just so happened a slow song started playing. Goten placed his hand around her waist. Pulling her closer to him. She jumped at his touch. Goten felt this. "Sorry." He smiled apologetically Bra shook her head to say 'It don't matter' she was embarrassed to speak. Goten then moved his hands over her arms down to her hands, taking her hands in his. He led them around his neck. Bra started to feel more comfortable. Goten turned his hands to her waist. This time she didn't jump. They started to sway slowly to the music. As the song went on Bra relaxed and rested her head on his chest. Goten rested his chin on her head behind the tiara. He smiled, Bra closed her eyes. She felt like she was in heaven. For that spilt second it just felt her and Goten were in there own space. She couldn't believe her luck. Her childhood heartthrob was dancing with her. Did this mean he had recognized her the young woman she was? Questions raced through her mind. Soon enough the song was over, and her heaven disappeared back to reality. Bra unhooked her hand from his neck. Goten retraced his hands too. "Thanks for the lovely dance." Bra smiled at the dark haired demi-saiyajin. "Wait?" He paused. "Can I get you a drink?" He muttered, avoiding her eyes. Bra knew he was shy. She lifted his chin up with her hand, making him look into her eyes. She smiled at the shy man. "Sure." Goten cheered up and his ebony eyes lightened up. "Would you like?" "Umm…I'll have a vodka and orange please?" Bra gazed into his dark eyes. "Okay, do you want to sit over there?" His eyes fell to an empty table, Bra looked over. "Okay, see you in a sec." She walked over to the table and waited for Goten to come back with the drinks. Bra couldn't believe this happening to her. It was like a dream come true.

End if Flashback

"Aww…dad was shy then?" Fianna giggled. "I think we both were." Bra chuckled. "So what happened next?" Fianna smiled. "Well we spoke most of the night and when the night ended he asked me for my number." Bra remembered and smiled. "I'm guessing you gave it to him?" Fianna smiled her cheeky grin, something she had inherited from Trunks. "Of course." Her mother grinned back.

Another Flashback

"Bra come on!" Vegeta called over to his daughter. Bra looked over to her parents, who were getting up, ready to go. "I think that's my cue to go." Bra laughed, returning back to Goten. He looked a little disappointed. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Goten." She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a little. He watched her walk off. "Umm…Bra?" He called to her. She spun round to him and looked at him. "Could I have your number?" He asked nervously. Bra smiled back and walked back to him. She wrote her number on the back of a napkin for him. "It's my personal line." She handed him the napkin. "Bra come on!" Vegeta looked over to his daughter and folded his arms. "One minute daddy?" She smiled at him. "I'll call you." Goten told her. "I'd like that." She was once again staring into his ebony eyes. Goten then lowered his head and kissed her cheek. "Bra!" Her father called again. "Well I guess I'll see you then." She smiled walking backwards to him. "Yeah." He smiled. Bra then ran over to Vegeta and linked arms with him. "You can't be serious about actually dating Kakarotto's brat!" Vegeta asked his daughter, frowning. "And what if I am daddy?" She raised an eyebrow at him. They rejoined Bulma and then left. Goten watched Bra leave then went over to his own family.

End of another Flashback

"So did he ring you the next day then?" Fianna asked. Bra shuck her head. "No." "Huh?" Fianna's face filled with confusion. Bra laughed. "He rang me a week later." "Why?" The girl inquired. "Said he'd been busy. I stayed day and night at that phone. Your grandma started telling me off." Bra smiled. "Daddy was naughty to you." Fianna said, Bra chuckled even more. "Yeah."

Flashback

"Bra sitting by that phone day and night is doing you no good." Bulma told the young lady, while putting some clothes in her daughter's drawers. "Mom, he still hasn't called." She moaned. "Well maybe he's busy, love?" She tried to reassure her. "It's been a week. I bet he won't call." She sighed getting up. Just then the phone started to ring. Bra looked at the phone and then her mother. "Can you get it mom?" She flopped down on her bed. Bulma rolled her eyes but walked over to phone. "Oh and mom if it's Maddy, I'm not here." Bra closed her eyes. Bulma picked up the receiver. "Hello? Oh hi Goten!" She looked over at her daughter. Bra shot up faster than the speed of lightening and bolted to the phone. "Yes she's here." Bulma laughed at her daughter. She handed Bra the phone. Bra shooed her mother out the room. Bulma chuckled as she closed the door. Bra sat down and cleared her throat. "Hello?" "Hiya." Goten replied. "I'm sorry I haven't rang before now. Work got a bit too much." He apolized. "It's okay….it's not like I stayed night and day at the phone." She laughed; Goten chuckled on the other end of the line. There was silence for a while. Bra fiddled with the phone cord, not sure what to say. Goten broke the silence. "Bra?" "Yes?" She squeaked. "Would you like to go to the cinema with me?" Bra blushed a deep shade of red. "Yes." "Cool!" Goten cried happily. "When do you wanna go?" He asked. "It's up to you." She told him, not really caring when because now there was definitely a date. "How about tomorrow?" He asked. "Tomorrow? That's be great!" Bra's voice bounced with excitement. "Cool! I'll pick you up at seven then?" He arranged a time. "Sure." Bra agreed. "Great see you then." "Yeppo." "Bye then." "Bye." Bra waited for Goten to hang up. Bra screamed and ran down the stairs to find her mother. She found her in the kitchen. "Guess what mom?!" Bra was full of excitement. Bulma smiled already knowing what had happened but asked anyway. "What?" "I'm going to the cinema with Goten tomorrow." The excitement was a like a sugar rush with Bra. Bulma smiled getting some food out. "Oh my Kami! I need a new outfit!" Bra headed out the kitchen door to go to the mall. "Umm… Bra are you going in your pyjamas?" Bulma laughed at her daughter. Bra stopped and looked down at her pj trousers and vest top. "Oh yeah." She closed the door and headed for the stairs. "I'll call Maddy to come with me." "Bra what about breakfast?" Bulma called up to her. "I'll get something when I'm out!" She called running up the stairs. Bulma rolled her eyes as she fried some eggs.

End of that Flashback 

Fianna laughed at her mother. "What's so funny?" Bra raised an eyebrow at her. "You were going to the mall in your pj's." Fianna tickled into more laughter. "Hey I was on a high." Bra protested. "So…?" Fianna giggled. Bra started giggle with her.

Last Flashback now

The doorbell rang at the Briefs residence. Bra was making some finishing touches to herself. "Can somebody get the door?" Bra called down. It just so happened to be Vegeta who got the door. He folded his arms at a smiling Goten. "Hi Vegeta." Goten stopped smiling. "Is Bra in?" "She's still getting ready. I suppose you better come in. But if I catch you going up there, I'll kick your butt into next week." He warned. "Yes sir. I'll stay here." Goten gulped. "Good." Vegeta grunted going back to his training room. Goten waited for her. Bra was finally ready. She left her room and spotted Goten waiting for her. He was dressed in baggy jeans with a baggy T-shirt and an opened shirt, which hung over his shoulders. His black hair was spiked to the side as normal. Everything about him, she adored. Goten spotted Bra at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a strap black dress, which was just above her knees. On her feet were black sandals. She had put her aquamarine hair in curlers so it bounced off her shoulders. Her make-up was not too much, just enough. She started down the stairs. She smiled at Goten and he smiled back. "Here I got you some flowers." He handed her a bunch of red roses. "Oh thank you. I'll just put these in a vase and then I'll be ready, okay?" "Sure." He smiled, watching her disappear with the roses into the kitchen. She came back out smiling. "So what we going to see?" She asked. "Your choice." Goten smiled as Bra picked up her black smart long coat and then they left Capsule Corps and drove to the cinema in Goten's car.

End of the last flashback

"And the rest is history. Me and your father got pretty serious." Bra smiled. "When did you get married?" Fianna still wanted to know more. "Well two years later we got married and your Aunty Pan was my maid of honor and your Uncle Trunks was your father's best man." "So when did you have me?" Fianna yawned, stretching her arms up. "About a year later. I was twenty-four. Anyway missy time for bed." Bra stood up. "But mom!" Fianna whined. "No buts Fianna. It's ten-thirty and most ten year olds are in bed now." She waited for her daughter to get up. Fianna annoyingly stood up. "But what about dad?" "Well when your father gets back, I'll send him up, okay?" "I suppose." Fianna sulked. "Come on then?" Bra shooed Fianna up the stairs, Bra followed her up. She always stayed with Fianna before she fell asleep.

The Next Morning

"Hello sweetie." Goten crashed down next to his sleeping wife. Bra fluttered her eyes open hearing his voice. "Hi." She smiled, stretching out a little under the covers. "I missed you last night." Bra told him. Goten lay on his side, his elbow propped on the bed, the side of his face lay in his hand, he was looking at Bra. "I know. I'm sorry about that, Pan was rushed into hospital." He brushed some of her hair off her face with his other hand. "Is she okay?" Bra closed her eyes, still sleepy. "Yeah she's fine and so is her little girl." He looked at his wife. "How many they got now?" Bra opened her eyes. "Three." He looked down at her. "I'll tell you what why don't you rest up while I get Fia up and make breakfast?" He lowered down and gently kissed her lips. She smiled again and closed her eyes. Goten got up to leave and get Fianna up. "Goten?" Bra called. He turned round. "Yeah?" "My water's broke." "Errr…hang on." Goten ran out the bedroom. She heard him fall over something. She smiled. My Goten. My lovely Goten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how did you like that? It my first ever proper romance story….I'm quite pleased it…I have drawn some pictures to it too…so if you want to see them just email me or look them up on mediaminer.org…well I'm off now to start the piccys…ja ne 


End file.
